Attention-getting and easily configurable signs are neither personal nor portable. For individuals in an open space, visible message expression solutions are bulky, awkward, or single use. For each personal solution today, there are shortcomings. Cardboard and preprinted banners are portable but not reconfigurable. Whiteboards and chalkboards are reconfigurable, but not very portable. Smartphones are portable and reconfigurable, but are limited by viewing angles and ambient light.